


Feels Like This Could be Forever Right Now

by castiel52



Series: SouHaru Week 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, SouHaru Week, SouHaru Week 2015, SouHaru Week 2015 Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouHaru Week 2015 Day 4 - Domestic & Winter</p><p>Sousuke used to hate winter, but after their baby boy was born, right at the start of winter, Sousuke learned to love the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like This Could be Forever Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my Day 3 entry. My day 5 is the final part of it. :D  
> This is unbeta'd and unedited, so I apologize for my mistakes.

Sousuke used to hate winter, especially after the accident that basically ruined his right shoulder. But after their baby boy was born, right at the start of winter, Sousuke learned to love the season.

 

The cold still fucked his muscles up on occasions, but it had become more bearable when he came home to Makoto’s toothy grin and Haru’s proud face (since Haru worked at home). Sure, sometimes their house was a little messy, since Makoto seemed to be quite energetic and his attention span was still a little short. It didn’t help that sometimes, Rin stayed with them so that Gou and Seijurou could go to work.

 

“Bah!” Makoto’s cheery voice welcomed him as he stepped into the living room after taking off his jacket, the little boy’s back to him, unbuttoning the buttons of his police uniform as he walked over to where his mate was. Both Haru and Makoto were on the floor; Haru was sketching, leaning back on the couch, watching Makoto in the corner of his eyes, while their son played with block letters. It was pretty late already, which meant that Gou has already taken Rin home.

 

“Hey.” Souske said softly as he positioned himself on the couch behind Haru, leaning down to wrap his arms around his mate, kissing the top of his head. Haru simply hummed and squeeze Sousuke’s forearm, then went back to what he was doing.

 

Sousuke watched Makoto, still busy playing with the blocks, now hitting the floor with it that Sousuke couldn’t help but snort, finally getting their son’s attention. Makoto’s head whipped so fast that he fell on the floor. Neither Haru nor Sousuke was bothered, since the little boy was never bothered by it either. (The first few times it happened, though, right after they took Makoto home the year before, they tended to hold their breaths, wondering if he would cry. But he simply laughed and smiled widely at them.)

 

“Bah!” Makoto squealed, as he caught sight of his other father, their baby then stood up and basically ran towards them, the block still in hand. He collapsed on Haru, who has put his sketchbook away, and kept on talking. Kind of. Makoto was only eleven months old, getting closer to turning a year old, but they kept expecting him to start saying actual words, since the little boy was a quick learner.

 

Makoto handed the block to him with a wide smile, his little teeth showing. Sousuke smiled proudly at their son and took the offered block. “Thank you.” Sousuke said and leaned down to kiss the top of Makoto’s head, then his forehead and proceeded to nuzzle his nose along their son’s, making the little boy squeal with laughter. He could hear his mate chuckling softly by his ear. “You’re a very good boy, aren’t you?” He said softly and kissed their son’s cheek.

 

Haru hummed and said, “Of course he is.” Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh breathily at that.

 

“Your mama’s very proud of you, isn’t he?” Sousuke asked with amusement in his tone, which made Haru scoff playfully, silently telling him that he was sort of a hypocrite. And really, Sousuke just had to laugh at that and then added, “Of course, your papa’s very proud of you, too. You’re our little angel, aren’t you Mako?” Sousuke cupped their son’s face rubbing his large thumb on the little boy’s soft, round cheeks, making Makoto smile wider. Really, their little boy smiled a lot, and sometimes he wondered why that was even possible when both he and Haru preferred to save their bigger smiles.

 

“Mama!” Makoto exclaimed happily, moving his attention to Haru and patting the omega’s cheek. Both Haru and Sousuke froze, wide-eyed. Makoto just said his first word. _Makoto just said his first word_. “Papa!” And that one just made them look at each other, as their baby boy said both his first and second word that day.

 

Sousuke’s smile was so big, he wondered if it looked unnatural on him. but Haru’s smile was probably just as big and he looked beautiful, so, _so_ beautiful that Sousuke just had to kiss him. makoto squealed in the light once more, clapping as he watched his parents kiss each other.

 

Sousuke was laughing in the kiss. But that was okay because so was Haru. When they pulled apart, their smiles are still so big that it basically took over their face. They then turned their attention back to Makoto, who was still smiling widely, laughing. “Can you say that again Mako-chan?” Haru asked, using the nickname Rin has formed the first time he saw the baby boy.

 

Makoto tilted his head to one side, his eyes wide as ever, and proceeded to gurgle. “Say, ‘mama’.” Sousuke encouraged.

 

Makoto’s eyes widened, seemingly in understanding and exclaimed, “Mama!” as he patted Haru’s cheeks with both of his hands, making his parents chuckle.

 

“Okay. Now say ‘papa’.” Haru encouraged, their smiles never left their faces.

 

“Papa!” Makoto shifted his attention to Sousuke this time, patting his father’s cheeks as well.

 

“That’s right baby boy. We’re your mama and papa. Such a smart boy, aren’t you?” Sousuke cooed and nuzzled his nose against their son’s face, making him squeal in delight.

 

Yes. Winters really have become more bearable after their baby boy was born.


End file.
